Alois x Ciel
by Imoto-Kun
Summary: My first yaoi story! Hope you guys like it. It's bewteen Alois x Ciel  Even tho I find Alois better alone than with someone, and Ciel a minor XD I had to :P


This is my first Yaoi story. It's about Alois&Ciel, yet it will have more than that. fair warning- it's kind of detailed... ^^" Since my native language isn't english, I might have some words written wrong, and I couldn't really find different, more "propriate" words to describe things.  
>Enjoy! Leave your review below.. As you can see, I might have more episodes afterwards... I already have episode 2 written in a paper, but I'm too ashamed of myself to re-type it into the computer XD *breathing courage in* (It's too damn short in my opinion.. In the paper it tool both sides, yet here it doesn't fit even half of how long I expacted it to be.)<br>I take request for the story couples you'de want me to do XD Feel free :P

**__**

**_1:_**

"A...Lois..." Ciel's moanings were increasing. The faster Alois moved, the louder Ciel moaned.  
>"I can't... Hold... I'm... I'm cumming!" Ciel's breath was warm against Alois' skin.<br>"Not yet! Hold just a bit!" Alois bagged, going faster.  
>"I can't! Alois, I-I'm cumming!" Ciel said, almost in tears.<br>"I'm ready. Let's cum, together."  
>Ciel moaned as he was going faster and harder.<br>"Alois!" He yelled.  
>"Cum Ciel. Now!"<br>The white warm cum was flowing inside Ciel (Since Alois decided it would be better to finish inside him), and Ciel's was around him, on the bed, on him.  
>Disgusted.<br>Ciel felt disgusted. Been covered with his own cum, in the bed with the enemy.  
>"Hey, Ciel..." Alois bent over to him. Softly kissing his lips, he moved all around his body, licking his doings, "Tastes pretty good, Ciel. Why are you disgusted?"<br>The nasty smile on his face made him even more disgusted.  
>"Get off of me, Alois," Ciel said.<br>"Why?" He brushed his hand in Ciel's dark black hair.  
>"Get off of me, you idiot! And don't brush your hand in my hair like that!"<br>"You can't say you didn't enjoy it," He slowly leaned to his neck, kissing it.  
>"I... Did..." He e started to re-enjoy that kiss, but pushed him off of him.<br>"I told you to get off! You useless dog, better go back to that servant of yours!"  
>He shot the door strongly, leaving Alois alone in the dark.<p>

It has been a month since that day. Ciel was somewhat afraid of it. Maybe something in him changed, and soon someone will notice? He was afraid to be touched.  
>Alois went to France two weeks ago, and still haven't contacted Ciel.<br>"Sebastian, have we got anything from the Trancy?"  
>Sebastian was pouring Jasmin tea inside a black-golden tea cup, "No."<br>"Great. Better that way."  
>Doubtly looking at Ciel drinking his tea, he asked him, "Are you sure, young master?"<br>_Has he found out? can he see a difference?_ "Of course. Why you think not?"  
>"You asked the dsme thing for the past month. but if you say no then no."<p>

Ciel's bath wasn't taking long. He started drying himself. He re-acted in his mind the whole scene that happened with Alois a month ago.  
>"Sebastian!"<br>Sebastian rushed inside, only to find his master on a chair, clinging to it's edges, sitting naked. While Ciel's face had a panic expression on it, Sebastian kept calm. "What is it, young master?" He went closer to him.  
>"Look! What's happening?" Sebastian looked at Ciel's penis, which was fully erected.<br>"You nede to touch it, like this," He took a bottle of shampoo, demonstrating.  
>"Like this?" He asked.<br>"Yes."  
>"I feel nothing. Whenever Alois did it, it felt amazing." Frustrated, he didn't think of his words.<br>"Alois?" Sebastian kneeled next to him.  
>"I... I mean..." Ciel was shaking. <em>Idiot! why did you say that?<em>  
>"Master, want me to do it?" Ciel nodded. Sebastian took his glove off. his hand closed on Ciel's warm dick, Slowly moving his hand up and down. Being the demon he is, he got Ciel excited pretty fast.<br>"Faster, Sebastian! Be usefull for once. Faster, Faster!"  
>Within ten minutes, Ciel was exhausted. "Thank you, Sebastian."<br>He wore his glove back on. "I'm just one hell of a butler. What would a phantomhive butler be if he can't do even that?"  
>Ciel wore his clothes back on. "Everything that happened today is kept between us. clear?"<br>"As you wish."  
>"What the heck just happened, anyway... Oh lord..." Ciel said to himself.<br>"It's an average teenage life. You shouldn't be worried about it," Sebastian said.  
>"Sebastian! Do not talk about it!" He left the room the same way he left Alois a month ago.<br>"Young master, what did Alois Trancy do to you?"


End file.
